bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 542.f Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2! (Part 6)
Plot Nonny, Gil, and Molly continue their quest of finding and destroying the Dark Lord's three remaining Horcruxes, the magical items responsible for his immortality. But as the mystical Deathly Hallows are uncovered, and Rotten Tomato finds out about their mission, the biggest battle begins and life as they know it will never be the same again. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *The Oyster Bunny as (Aberforth Dumbledore) *Sandy as (Helena Ravenclaw) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Pronto as (Professor Filius Flitwick) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some violence, a bit of cursing, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2011 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the second part of Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows. This story takes place after the first part. *This is the final story of the Nonny Pirruccello series. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Courtyard) (Goby, battle-scared and weary, perches atop a fallen statue in the chill morning air. Reaching into his pocket, he removes his wand, holds it to the light... and watches the tip drop like the head of a drowsy child. Broken. He tosses it away. Goby kicks through the rubble. One could reconstruct the history of Bubblewarts from the detritus before him: spell books, trophies, potion boxes. But Goby’s expression remains stoic, unsentimental. He’s seen too much in the last 12 hours. Goby crouches down, studies it. Reaching out, he wiggles it free, slaps it against his thigh to chase the dust. The Sorting Hat. He ponders it, regarding its ragged surface, singed and torn, then pops it on his head, a beaten jester. Again, his face remains blank. He squints, peering vaguely into the distance. As he gaze falls on the bridge, he stops. An odd procession approaches.) (Scene: Viaduct) (Mr. Langoustine lurches forward awkwardly, clutching a body in his arms, ropes extending in three directions from his neck as a trio of Death Eaters -- one in front, two behind -- jerk him along like a tethered beast. From Mr. Langoustine, Goby’s gaze drifts to the Witch and Limbite and then to Rotten Tomato himself -- dark, fierce -- before settling on the most unnerving sight: a giant wending snake.) (Scene: Courtyard) (Suddenly a whisper fills Goby’s ears.) Sorting Hat: Don’t despair, Imani. I put you in Gryffindor for good reason... (The Hat coughs then, raining dust over Goby’s brow and he whips it off, studies it warily.) Oona (o.s.): Who’s that? (Goby turns, sees that Oona has come out onto the broken steps and is staring at the procession.) Oona: ... Mr. Langoustine’s carrying? (Goby just stares, mute. Her eyes shift then, to him, and he sees they are glistening faintly. Her voice, when she speaks, nearly gets lost in the morning breeze.) Oona: Goby, who is that? (Before he can answer, others begin to spill out of the castle. Deema and Dean. Jackie. Arthur Gordon. Gil and Molly emerge and, seeing the procession... know. Molly draws a sharp breath and something about it -- the unadulterated sense of loss contained within it -- causes those around her to look and know as well.) Mr. Gordon: What’s going on here, Goby? (Goby starts to speak but falters and then, simply because he can’t bear to look at Oona’s face and the faces of the others looking to him for something, anything, he turns his gaze to the Hat dangling in his hand. And as he does, something glints within.) (Scene: Viaduct) (Rotten Tomato surveys the ruins of the castle and the beaten posture of the throng assembled upon its steps. He smiles faintly, with cruel satisfaction.) Rotten Tomato: Behold, Nagini. Our work is done. (Scene: Courtyard) (Gil, Molly, Oona and the others stand silently as the procession comes to a halt before them. All eyes drift to Mr. Langoustine and what lays in his arms.) Oona: No... NO! (Oona’s primal cry echoes over the grounds as she rushes towards Rotten Tomato, but Arthur steps between and wraps his daughter in his arms, letting her struggle briefly before pulling her tighter, closer, safer.) Rotten Tomato: SILENCE! (Rotten Tomato points his wand to the sky with a crack.) Rotten Tomato: Stupid girl. You cry for that? (Rotten Tomato gestures to the body lying still in Mr. Langoustine’s arms.) Rotten Tomato: (addressing all) Tell me. These last few hours -- as you collected the dead and tended your wounded -- was he by your side? (Rotten Tomato surveys the throng, who stand mute. He nods, as if their silence were answer enough.) Rotten Tomato: While your hands ran dark with the blood of mothers and sons, fathers and daughters, brothers and sisters, his were clasped in prayer -- but it was a prayer for one and one only. While you battled courageously, until you could no longer will yourself to stand, he had long since fallen to his knees. While you cursed me until your voices grew ragged, he begged me for mercy in a voice as meek as a child’s. (Rotten Tomato’s eyes narrow.) Rotten Tomato: So do not cry for that. He’s not worthy of your tears. And do not despair of his betrayal. You were never in his heart. Not for one single solitary beat. Gil: Liar! (Rotten Tomato flicks his wand and Gil drops to his knees, grimacing in pain. Rotten Tomato gestures to him.) Rotten Tomato: Did you not hear me! Nonny Pirruccello is dead! From this day forward, you put your faith in me or suffer the consequences. NONNY PIRRUCCELLO IS DEAD! (Nagini hisses madly as Rotten Tomato, looking a touch mad himself, rakes his eyes over the students and staff.) Rotten Tomato: Now is the time to declare yourself. (There is a nervous murmur among the crowd.) Parmesan: Tobias... (Tobias looks up, sees his father summon him forth with a short nod. He hesitates. Parmesan smiles thinly.) Parmesan: Tobias, don’t be stupid -- Limbite: Come, Tobias. (Her tone is quiet, but absolute. Tobias looks into her eyes, then ducks his head and steps forward, avoiding the baleful glances directed his way as he crosses the gulf between factions. Gil mutters poisonously as he passes.) Gil: He saved your life. (Tobias falters briefly, stung, then joins his mother. She hands him a wand, Nonny’s wand. He stares at it bleakly.) Rotten Tomato: Well done, Tobias. Who will be next? Hm? Come now, don’t be shy. (We travel other faces, weary but resolved, eyes burning with defiance, then land on Goby, chin on chest, gaze to the ground. As the Sorting Hat rocks gently in his hand, something glints within again, and a quivering parabola of reflected light dances above his brow. He steps forward. Stunned, the others watch Goby -- blackened with soot, Sorting Hat in hand -- limp to a halt in front of Rotten Tomato, who regards him with amusement.) Rotten Tomato: Well, I must say, I’d hoped for better. Is this truly the best Bubblewarts has to offer? (The Death Eaters laugh. The Witch grins in cruel amusement.) Rotten Tomato: Who might you be, young man? Goby: Goby Imani. Rotten Tomato: Well, welcome, Goby. I’m sure we can find a place for you in our ranks. Witch: Someone has to do the washing. (The Death Eaters roar.) Rotten Tomato: Now, now, Witch. Let’s not underestimate our young friend. By stepping forward, he lives to see another day... (Rotten Tomato’s eyes shift, regard those standing before him. The implication of his statement is not lost on them.) Goby: I’d like to say something. (Rotten Tomato’s brow furrows vaguely. As he studies Goby, Nonny's eyelids separate ever-so-slightly. He studies his face when... the curious reflection quivers once again. Nonny watches it dance briefly across Goby’s cheek before vanishing. Nonny’s gaze shifts to the Sorting Hat in Goby’s hand, then shifts again, to Nagini.) Rotten Tomato: Very well, Goby. I’m sure we’d all be fascinated to hear what you have to say. (Goby turns to the others, their weary faces regarding him with confusion, suspicion.) Goby: It doesn’t matter that Nonny is gone. (A troubled murmur ripples through the crowd.) Dean: (angrily) Stand down, Goby! (Dean tries to push forward but Gil grips his arm, holds him back, though not happily.) Goby: People die every day. Friends. Family. Yes, we lost Nonny tonight. But he’s still with us, here -- (tapping his heart) And so is Pablo and Sir Mulligan and Miss Jenny and... all of them. They didn’t die in vain. (turning to the Witch) But you will. (to a trio of Death Eaters) And you and you and you will. (to Rotten Tomato) And so will you. Because you’re wrong. Nonny’s heart did beat for us. All of us... (Goby takes a step forward, looks Rotten Tomato in the eye and spits. Then he reaches into the Sorting Hat.) Goby: This isn’t over. (Scarlet glints in Rotten Tomato’s eyes and he smiles, raising the Elder Wand when Goby -- in keen anticipation -- reaches into the Sorting Hat and pulls forth... The Sword of Gryffindor. As Rotten Tomato’s wand fires, Goby parries and the curse rebounds, taking out the quartet of Death Eaters flanking the Witch -- only she is quick enough to deflect the curse. As she screams in fury, Nonny spills from Mr. Langoustine’s arms. Rotten Tomato wheels wildly in Nonny’s direction when:) Tobias: Pirruccello! (Nonny turns. Tobias’s hand whips forward and -- to Nonny’s shock -- tosses him his wand. Gil grins.) Gil: Well done, Tobias! (to himself) Can’t believe I just said that. (Wand in hand, Nonny turns and -- in one continuous motion -- fires on Rotten Tomato. Rotten Tomato blocks the spell, eyeing Nonny with mild disbelief, then anger. Nagini hisses -- as if attuned to Rotten Tomato’s emotions -- and ribbons toward Nonny. As she strikes, Nonny sidesteps her -- by inches -- then stumbles back and counters.) Nonny: Confringo! (Flames run the length of Nagini -- with no effect -- then climb the back of a nearby Death Eater and consume him. Enraged that Nonny has attacked Nagini, Rotten Tomato fires a volley of curses. Nonny parries the first, then falls back into a cloister. The stonework explodes all around him, creating three ragged holes. He pelts away.) (Scene: Courtyard/Great Hall Entrance) (As Harry arrives at the doors to the Great Hall, he finds Gil and Molly there.) Nonny: The snake! We’ve got to kill the snake! (Goby, only a few yards off, sword in hand, overhears. As his eyes shift to Rotten Tomato and Nagini.) Goby: Nonny! Look out! (Nonny wheels, sees Rotten Tomato drawing a bead on him. As Nonny begins to raise his wand, Goby steps between, brandishing the sword... just as Rotten Tomato’s wand blazes and Goby’s world explodes. Taking the full brunt of it all, Goby grimaces, watching as Rotten Tomato’s spell -- like a current of electricity -- races up the sword’s blade to the hilt... and pitches off his feet and fifty feet back into the Great Hall. Nonny exchanges a glance with Gil and Molly. Their faces say it all: no one could have survived that. The Entrance Hall explodes with counter-fire as members of the Order, students and staff return fire. Rotten Tomato flicks his wand, the air prickling with disturbance as he summons a shield of air insulating himself from attack. As he sweeps forward, he responds with a devastating series of spells and the Entrance Hall quakes.) (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Nonny turns and dashes up the stairs, picking his way through the rubble and limp bodies strewn upon the steps, attempting to draw Rotten Tomato -- and Nagini -- away from the others. It works.) Rotten Tomato: Nagini! With me! (Rotten Tomato, his cloak swirling like water, the great snake at his heel, strides toward the stairs and fires. Nonny flinches as shards of marble rain down upon him. Wheeling, he fires back. Rotten Tomato parries Nonny’s spells with frightening ease, mounting the steps and firing again and again. Eyes darting frantically, Nonny blocks the spells with a mixture of skill, instinct and pure luck. He stumbles back, firing wildly. One of his spells skitters down the steps and strikes Nagini. The snake hisses, unharmed but angry.) Rotten Tomato: Leave her! (Rotten Tomato’s eyes glitter with rage, as if he himself had been struck by the spell. Nonny fires again, purposely aiming for the snake this time. Rotten Tomato counters with palpable fury, spells caroming madly up and down the staircase. Nonny shields his eyes briefly, then looks down and sees... a cloud of smoke hanging over the stairs from Rotten Tomato’s spells, but Rotten Tomato himself is... gone. Nonny glances about frantically, then whoosh! The hairs on the back of Nonny’s neck rise. He turns. Rotten Tomato materializes at the top of the stairs, fires a ribbon of fire at him. Nonny counters it, but it is so powerful he can’t deflect it. He stands, connected to Rotten Tomato by the rippling ribbon of fire. He stumbles back, the muscles in his forearm twitching in pain. He hears a heavy rolling sound, like meat slapping a marble table and looks over his shoulder, downwards. Nagini is undulating upward, over the steps, toward Nonny. As the snake hisses an oddly similar sound escapes Rotten Tomato’s lips as he pushes his advantage. The ribboning flames grow more intense, begin to lick the flesh of Nonny’s wand hand. Nonny glances once more at Nagini who draws closer, then back at Rotten Tomato, who stares fiercely at Nonny, willing the flames down the ribbon of light toward Nonny. Nonny winces as the flames singe the hair on his knuckles. Then, summoning every bit of strength he’s got, Nonny... breaks the spell, staggering away, as the ribbon of light shoots upward and the ceiling above gives way, raining debris onto Nagini.) Rotten Tomato: I said LEAVE HER! (Nonny peers down at the wreckage below, then watches Nagini slither free, her thick braids oozing with lacerations, but otherwise unharmed. Woosh! Nonny turns and Rotten Tomato vanishes again, only to... reappear seconds later on Nonny’s blind side. Nonny wheels and, in a sweeping motion, sends a cluster of debris hurling at Rotten Tomato. Instantly, Rotten Tomato reaches out his hand and the debris grows smaller as it flies toward him, until, as it reaches his hand, it appears to vanish altogether. Then he turns his palm upward. Sand runs between his fingers to the floor. Nonny stands watching, stunned. His eyes meet Rotten Tomato’s. Rotten Tomato’s eyes narrow eerily -- in a most unhuman way -- and he... hisses. Nonny stumbles back, freaked out, when:) Rotten Tomato: (in Parseltongue) Now, my sweet. Now. (Nonny turns, sees Nagini, only yards away, rising to strike. He fires instinctively, then dashes for the balustrade and leaps... into the air... falling... and falling... until... he lands, on the stone floor below, awkwardly, painfully. He glances up, sees Rotten Tomato’s face. Instantly, Rotten Tomato flicks his wand and the stone floor around Nonny explodes, the surface dancing like water. He turns, glances around desperately, then spies... a door.) (Scene: The Oxford Corridor) (Without thinking, he pelts towards it and through, into a corridor teeming with smoke. In the distance, a patch of light drifts oddly in the swirling mist, glowing weakly, then is swallowed by the smoke. Far off screams -- the cries of battle -- hang in the air, hollow and distant. Nonny moves through the mist, feeling his way. The walls shimmer like skin on his periphery, barely discernible, melting, lost in shadow. A low beating rises in Nonny’s ears, rapid at first then growing slower and slower as it increases in volume and all ambient sound drifts away, revealing the low beating to be... the thrumming of Nonny’s heart.) (Scene: Marble Corridor) (Rotten Tomato sweeps down to the lower landing and pauses, eyeing the door ahead. He glances up, in the direction of Nagini -- conflicted.) Rotten Tomato: Nagini! (He waits, sees the giant snake begin to wend its way down. Then passes through the door. Nagini flows like water ever downward when -- Thwack! -- a bit of rubble bounces off her slithering tail. She hisses, coiling in on herself, blunt head darting about warily. Molly stands, watching. Rearing back, she hurls another sharp fragment. As the fragment hits its mark, Nagini strikes blindly, furious, then spies Molly. Instantly she begins to slither toward her. As Molly stands her ground, we dolly left and reveal Gil, clutching a Basilisk fang in his fist.) (Scene: Oxford Corridor) (Nonny pushes himself forward, blindly, silently. He squints. Up ahead, dark coils of impossibly thick smoke corkscrew from the stone floor. Whoosh! Nonny wheels, watches a figure materialize back at the doorway. The smoke shifts, revealing Rotten Tomato. He raises his wand, pointing it directly at Nonny as the smoke thickens once again, concealing him. Seconds later... a ribbon of fire erupts through the mist, stitching its way through the smoke towards Nonny. Nonny watches -- transfixed for a moment -- then flings himself aside, narrowly eluding the sizzling ribbon of fire. Whoosh! Rotten Tomato vanishes, becoming one with the smoke, and Nonny feels a rush of air rocket past him. He spins, blindly, and watches a disturbance of smoke several yards. Whoosh! The air trembles with disturbance once more, but violently this time, the smoke whirling crazily up and down the corridor. Nonny spins in a circle -- wand raised -- paranoid. A second ribbon of fire comes from the blackness narrowly missing Nonny. Nonny staggers on, tripping over the bodies that litter the stone floor, desperately gulping for air as the smoke grows thicker, choking him, a rag doll in the eye of a tornado, the light ahead blooming more brilliantly as he rushes on, blinding him as his heart thrums madly and Rotten Tomato’s voice rises in his ears...) Rotten Tomato: Die! Die! (Rotten Tomato’s face flickers before him briefly, insanely, and Nonny screams, pitching himself forward and then he is in the light, passing through, beyond the archway and...) (Scene: Staircase) (Onto a shattered staircase, the sound of Rotten Tomato -- in pursuit -- thrumming in his ears as he races desperately on before...) (Scene: Battlements) (Staggering out onto the battlement, gulping air. He stops, looks around. Realizes he is trapped. He turns as Rotten Tomato emerges, begins to raise his wand but... Too late. Rotten Tomato’s spells blast him off his feet.) (Scene: Lower Stair) (Nagini ribbons forth rapidly, flowing effortlessly through the rubble that obstructs her path. Suddenly, up ahead, Molly comes into view, wand extended. She fires. Nagini hisses, continuing on. Molly lowers her wand, standing perfectly still as... Gil pelts into view, fang in hand. He lifts the tusk when -- Nagini spies him and -- wicked fast -- uncoils her tail, knocking the fang from his hand. He watches it clatter down the stone steps, then looks back at the great snake. It begins to move... toward him.) (Scene: Battlements) (As Nonny climbs to his feet, Rotten Tomato sends a ribbon of dark matter snaking through the air. Nonny blocks it, deflecting it downward, where it explodes violently. As the walkway beneath his feet gives way, Nonny drops, just as another of Rotten Tomato’s spells sails over his head and... Nonny drops to a walkway below. Nonny glances up, sees Rotten Tomato’s shadow begin to move forward. He glances around, then dashes for a doorway ahead. He is almost there when: Whoosh! Tendrils of fabric encircle his ankle, arm and neck and spin him round. Nonny looks: Rotten Tomato stands upon the walkway now, cloak swirling madly as the hem unravels and cloth vipers slither across the walkway and up Nonny’s body. Before Nonny can react, Rotten Tomato flicks his wand and snaps the cloth tight, reeling Nonny toward him.) Rotten Tomato: Why do you live! (As Rotten Tomato’s face looms close, eyeing Nonny like a curious specimen, Nonny looks up.) Nonny: Because I have something worth living for. (Angrily, Rotten Tomato poises the Elder Wand over Nonny’s scar. The flesh there begins to color with blood, the lightning bolt turning white as ice. And then... Rotten Tomato’s hand begins to tremble. He stares at the wand and watches -- in horror -- as a crack appears and begins to expand along its length. For a moment, he only stares, as if betrayed... Nonny looks too, mind racing. The tendrils encircling him begin to fray, loosening their grip on him ever-soslightly. He wiggles his hand free and lashes out, striking Rotten Tomato across the cheek. Rotten Tomato’s eyes shift, glaring at Nonny, when he looks down, watches a drop of blood strike the fabric encircling Nonny’s wrist. He reaches up, fingers his cheek: blood. Instantly, Nonny steps back.) Nonny: Confringo! (The tendrils of fabric burst into flames. Rotten Tomato falls back and -- with his fractured wand -- slices the burning ribbons. As they turn to ash, Nonny stumbles back and Rotten Tomato picks him up and hurls him into a wall. As he rises, Rotten Tomato fires again.) (Scene: Great Hall) (A pair of eyes... open. Blink. Shadows streak across our plane of view, like warriors in an ancient shadow play. Sound surfaces slowly, oddly, as if our ear drums were numb and swollen and gradually returning to normal. We return to the eyes, unblinking, slowly drifting in their sockets, taking in the sound and fury that dances across the irises. We pull back and reveal... Goby. Bruised but unbowed. In an instant, it all comes clear -- to him and us -- that the Hall is full of wizards, fighting. Something glimmers in Goby’s periphery: The Sword of Gryffindor. The Witch laughs madly as she stands upon a table, wand in hand, spraying the room with spells. As she pivots, one bolt just misses Oona.) Mrs. Gordon: NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH! (Mrs. Gordon pitches her cloak, wand raised. The Witch roars with laughter at sight of her.) Witch: Come on, granny, give us your best. (Mrs. Gordon fires a volley of spells and the Witch’s smile fades. As she counters, jets of light fly back and forth, skittering off the tables and overturned benches. Just then... Goby comes into view, clutching the Sword of Gryffindor now, bumping past Mrs. Grouper and Tom Pirruccello as they battle a pair of Death Eaters, his gaze fully forward and oddly intent. As Mrs. Gordon parries a ferocious blast from the Witch, Brett, Lachlan and Mr. Gordon leap into the breach, raise their wands...) Mrs. Gordon: Back off, boys! She’s mine! (glaring at the Witch) You will never touch my children again! Witch: Be thankful we only took one. Besides... (indicating Brett) It’s not like you don’t have a spare. (As the Witch grins, a massive green bolt of light spits from Mrs. Gordon’s wand, striking the Witch directly in the sternum. The Witch’s smile curdles, then she topples to the floor, still. A blood-chilling scream fills the air...) (Scene: Lower Stair) (Nagini writhes forward angrily as Gil dashes away. Seconds later, Molly comes into frame, running alongside.) Gil: Molly! Molly: Yes! Gil: I need to tell you something! (Molly glances at him, then looks straight ahead, still running.) Molly: I don’t want you to say anything you wouldn’t say if we weren’t about to be killed by a giant snake! It’ll just ruin it! (Gil starts to respond, then says... nothing.) (Scene: Battlements) (Nonny rises and Rotten Tomato fires again, but Nonny simply rises again. Furious, Rotten Tomato steps forward and points the wand only inches from Nonny’s forehead, seething. Nonny glances behind, his vision spinning. Nothing is behind him. Only a void beyond the blasted battlement. Only sky and a great fall. He turns back to Rotten Tomato.) Nonny: You were right. (Rotten Tomato’s eyes glitter curiously. Nonny’s eyes drift to the wand in Rotten Tomato’s hand.) Nonny: When you told Mr. Grumpfish it was failing you. It will always fail you. Rotten Tomato: It belongs to me! I killed Mr. Grumpfish! Nonny: (taunting him) But what if the wand never belonged to him? What if the wand’s allegiance was to someone else? (Rotten Tomato stares at him. Confused. And suddenly, in this moment, it is Nonny, beaten and bloody, who seems in control. He smiles, then presses even closer, his voice quiet, vaguely taunting:) Nonny: Come on, Color Monster. Let’s end this the way we started it... (Nonny grabs Rotten Tomato’s cloak in both hands.) Nonny: Together. (And then he falls back, pulling them both...) (Scene: Castle Face) (Into the void...) (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Molly and Gil dash down the stairs. Nagini closes on them. And then -- suddenly -- Nagini hisses madly, twisting crazily on the steps, tail snapping back and forth, shattering stairs and walls.) Molly: What’s the matter with her? (Scene: Castle Face) (Nonny and Rotten Tomato plummet, twisting crazily, when suddenly a crack fills the sky and they apparate into a plume. They entwine, morphing monstrously in and out of one another, a single screaming beast one minute, adversaries the next, hurtling downward, toward the courtyard below...) (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Molly and Gil watch Nagini thrash. As rubble rains down, they begin to run for the Great Hall, skirting Pronto and Mr. Langoustine, who battle a pair of Death Eaters on the stairs. Further up the marble stairs, Daisy raises her wand, draws a bead on a Death Eater and with a forceful flick, sends him flying through the air. Dean regards her with amazement.) Daisy: There’s more to me than incense and tea leaves, Mr. Mitchell. (Scene: Courtyard) (The fighting wizards stop, peer upward at the plume above. As it streaks toward the ground, another crack fills the sky and Nonny and Rotten Tomato burst apart as they meet the ground, rolling onto their feet facing one another across the courtyard. Chests heaving, they stare at one another, then Rotten Tomato’s eyes shift. Nonny follows his gaze and watches the Elder Wand roll to a rest.) Nonny: I told you: it’s useless to you. (Just then, Gil and Molly burst into view, followed by Nagini. Nagini rises, ready to strike. Harry turns, wand in hand, but he’s too late. Gil reaches out... and takes Molly’s hand. Rotten Tomato grabs the Elder Wand... Nagini’s head drops toward Gil and Molly... Nonny watches in horror as... Goby -- appearing out of nowhere -- steps into the breach, sword in hand, and with one mighty swing... severs Nagini’s head. Rotten Tomato freezes, watching Nagini’s body thrash madly for a time before going still. The great snake’s head tumbles end-over-end and then, as it comes to a rest... Rotten Tomato bellows in pain and turns, firing on Nonny. Instinctively, Nonny raises his wand, countering... and the Elder Wand sails from Rotten Tomato’s hand, turning end-over-end, the spell... ricocheting back on him. He stands, utterly still for a moment, his eyes on Nonny, then drops. Dead.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (A light breeze blows over the damaged grounds.) (Scene: Great Hall) (Quiet now. They’re all here, some huddled together in small groups, nursing their wounds. There are no tears, just quiet laughter and low conversation. Nonny stands at the top of the Hall, surveying it all, then begins to walk. The Gordons huddle together, Oona’s head resting on her mother’s shoulder, her eyes distant. Tobias and his parents sit in the shadows, avoiding eye contact. Mrs. Grouper steps into the aisle, gives him a hug, lightly touches his face, then turns away, eyes glistening. The Oyster Bunny and Mr. Shapero sit around goblets of something strong. The Oyster Bunny gives him a stoic nod. Tom and Dean laugh together at a table. The Marching Bandit communes with Bubble Kitty. Pronto and the Snail sit quietly, dazed. Jackie looks up from a group of Ravenclaws, smiles faintly. Goby sits wearily, the Sword of Gryffindor still clutched limply in his hand. Deema sits down beside him. Close. Smiles. And then Nonny looks up and sees Mr. Langoustine filling the aisle. Tears in his eyes. He steps forward, wraps Nonny in his massive arms. Nonny winces, then Mr. Langoustine releases him, cuffs him on the arm and hobbles away, blowing his nose in a giant handkerchief. Nonny watches him go, then turns, sees: Molly and Gil. Standing by the doorway. Watching him.) (Scene: Viaduct) (The trio walk together, then stop, look back at the battered castle in the distance.) Gil: Not exactly leaving the place better than we found it, are we? Molly: Can’t make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. (Gil gives her a screwy look. She shakes her head wearily, frowns.) Molly: Something my mum used to say. (Nonny studies her, absently playing his fingers over the Elder Wand. She looks over, nods to it.) Molly: Why didn’t it work for him? The Elder Wand. Nonny: Because it answers to another. (Gil and Molly study him.) Nonny: When he killed Mr. Grumpfish, he thought the wand would become his. But the thing is... it never belonged to Mr. Grumpfish. (Nonny turns the wand in the light, eyeing its brutish surface as he speaks.) Nonny: It was Tobias who disarmed Mr. Grouper that night on the Astronomy Tower. From that moment on, the wand answered to him. Until the other night... (looking up) when I disarmed Tobias. Gil: But that means... (Nonny nods.) Nonny: It answers to me. (Molly stares at Nonny. Gil stares at the wand.) Gil: What do you reckon we should do with it? Molly: We? Gil: I’m just saying. That’s the Elder Wand! It’s the most powerful bloody wand in the world! With that, we could, we could -- (Molly raises her hand and Gil stops, sees that her eyes are fixed on Nonny, who is staring at the wand, his concentration total. She studies his face for a long moment, and then -- as if coming to understand something -- begins to nod. As Nonny peers down at his hands, Gil and Molly do as well, watching as he takes the ends of the wand and... Snap! Breaks it in two. Gil stares, stunned. Molly smiles. Nonny, his face a mask, simply turns and... Pitches the pieces over the edge of the viaduct. For a moment, the trio stand in silence, as if words would bring the bridge crashing down. Finally, Nonny glances off at the ruins of the castle, smoldering in the distance.) Nonny: Well, it wasn’t boring, was it? (Gil turns, ready with a reply, but whatever words were there -- briefly -- are gone before he can utter them. They all stare into the distance, giving themselves over to the silence. Then -- tentatively, tenderly -- fingers reach out -- Molly’s -- and brush Gil and Nonny’s. They look over. See that her eyes are closed, as if she were committing the moment to memory. They glance briefly at one another and then -- tentatively, tenderly -- interlace their own fingers with Molly’s, looking off and -- like her -- closing their eyes.) (Scene: King's Cross) (Setting: 19 Years Later) (Gradually, the birdsongs lilting in the breeze give way to car horns. Two parents, pushing trolleys, shepherd their three children toward the great sooty station.) (Scene: Platform) (Commuters stare curiously as the family weaves its way to a barrier between platforms nine and ten. As they come to a halt, the parents’ faces come clear: Nonny, now 36 years old, and Oona, now 35. Beside them are their children: Kouhei (12), Tino (11) and Rini -- the youngest. Kouhei, mischief in his eyes, looks back at his brother just before he runs through the barrier. And... vanishes. Tino grips the handle of his trolley nervously, finding it hard to follow. Nonny appears behind him, smiles tenderly, sees his son’s nervousness.) Nonny: Together? (Tino nods and, side by side, they run the trolley at the barrier.) (Scene: Platform 9 3/4) (They emerge onto a new platform where a scarlet steam engine pours white smoke into the air. Seconds later, Oona and Rini appear. Tino peers about anxiously. There is a riot of activity, as wizarding parents see off their children and trunks are loaded. There are lots of first years like Tino, looking equally nervous and being given a final send-off. Tino looks at it all with trepidation. Rini races off chasing a paper bird that flies through the crowd. Up ahead Tino sees four people through the steam: Gil, Molly and their two children, Susanna (11) and little Gabriel, as Susanna’s luggage is packed onto the train -- gentle goodbyes. Gil waves over to Nonny. Molly gives her daughter Susanna one last hug.) Molly: Don’t forget to give Professor Imani our best. (Tino looks at the train, then back to Nonny. Then he disappears... Nonny and Oona share a knowing look, and then as Oona takes charge of the trolley, Nonny returns to Tino, who is now kneeling down, struggling with his shoelace. Nonny leans down and joins him.) Tino: Will there really be thestrals pulling the carriages? (Nonny eyes his son warmly.) Nonny: There’s nothing scary about thestrals. They’re gentle things. Anyway, you won’t be going up to school in the carriages. You’ll be going in the boats, remember? (Tino nods, looks down.) Tino: Dad? Nonny: Yes? Tino: What if I’m put in Slytherin? (Nonny studies his son long and hard. Leans close.) Nonny: Tino Glenn Pirruccello. You were named after two Headmasters of Bubblewarts. One of them was a Slytherin. And he was probably the bravest man I ever knew. (Tino nods, thinks for a moment... then frowns.) Tino: But just say I am -- Nonny: Then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful wizard. But listen, if it means so much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account. Tino: Really? Nonny: Really. (The train engine's whistle blows in cheerful response and Tino’s eyes go wide.) Nonny: Ready? Tino: Ready. (They stand, consider each other for a moment, then Nonny leans over and gives his son a big hug. Tino settles into his seat opposite Susanna, looks around him, a chocolate frog jumps up the window, a Gordon Firework caroms down the train corridor beyond. This is going to be quite a journey. Tino smiles and looks out to his Dad. Raises a hand to wave. And the train jolts to a start. Nonny, Oona, Gil, and Molly watch with affection. Rini looks like all she wants to do is to jump on the train and leave with it. The train heads off. We slowly move into Nonny as he waves, pride, and more than a little nostalgia clear in his face, as the train slips away.) The End! Recap Believing that he is truly dead, Rotten Tomato's army marches down to the defenseless Bubblewarts while Nonny is being carried by the tied Mr. Langoustine. Rotten Tomato torments the students and staff as they are now vulnerable and he's ready for anyone who wants to join him. Goby then gives a moving speech in which he says that although Nonny is dead, the fight is not over. He then gets the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat. Nonny reveals himself to be alive and casts a spell to Rotten Tomato and his army. Battle ensues inside the castle, and Nonny and Rotten Tomato face off and continuously cast spells at each other. On the other hand, Molly and Gil try to kill the last Horcrux, Nagini. However, they fail to do so. However, when the snake is about to kill them, Goby kills it by decapitating its head using the sword of Gryffindor. Nonny and Rotten Tomato cast spells at each other, and Rotten Tomato's killing curse backfires, and kills him, as the Elder wand flies from his hand. Nonny explains to Gil and Molly that Tobias was master of the wand, not Mr. Grumpfish, because Tobias disarmed Mr. Grouper before Mr. Grumpfish killed him. Then, at Gordon Manor, Nonny disarmed Tobias, making Nonny the true master of the wand. Nonny then snaps the wand in two, and throws it away forever. 19 years later, Nonny and Oona are now parents and are guiding Tino Glenn Pirruccello and their other children into platform 9 3/4. When Tino is nervous about being sorted into Slytherin, Nonny reveals to him that the sorting hat will take your opinion into account. The Pirruccellos meet up with Gil and Molly (who are married) who then watch as their kids ride away on the Bubblewarts Express. Category:Stories